Froggy's Fatal Love
by Ying-Darkness
Summary: Fran loves video games and had every intention to play them for the rest of day. Until, a certain prince walks in.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

If there was one thing Fran enjoyed, it was video games. Oh, how the little froggy loved rotting his brain away on countless hours on the digital entertainment. His favorite game was the Fatal Frame series along with several other horror survivor games. The thought of ghosts, demons, mutated creatures, and entities of the unknown appealed to him. That and shooting the shit of said creatures.

It was how a certain prince found his froggy, face practically attached to the tv only breaking concentration to glance at Bel.

"Ushishishi~ Froggy, what are you playing?" Bel said.

"Fatal Frame 2." Fran mumbled. "Mayu, get your head out of the way!! How am I going to take a picture with you stupid head in the way!?"

Fran was having the hardest trouble with a ghost that had a striking resemblance to Samara from _The Ring_. Not only did he have to get a certain shot to kill her but it was incredibly hard in the small area and the Mayu's head constantly in the way.

Bel's smile grew more prominent at the mist guardian screaming at the tv. It was huge turn around from his usual monotone voice and dry personality.

"ARRGH! Stupid game!!" Fran chucked the controller across the room, folded his arms, and sat that with a cute pout on his face. Now, on any given day Bel would have been on the floor on laughing but he couldn't stand to see his cute froggy get flustered over a video game. He sat next to Fran and gave him a small kiss.

"Do you want the prince to assist you?" Bel smirked.

"Have you ever played Fatal Frame?"

"Meh, the first one but not the second one."

Fran laughed "Well, I assure you its nothing like the first one. The ghosts are trickier to capture, plus you have a stupid AI that get in your way; kinda like Sheva from Resident Evil 5."

"Che! Not Sheva!" Bel growled.

Bel had never been more frustrated than when he played Resident Evil 5. Don't get him wrong it was a kickass game, not good as four, but great nonetheless. The only flaw was…ugh...Sheva. Not only did she waste ammo like deranged mad woman but she was constantly in the way, never around when you're dying, or just plain useless and please don't get him started on the fight with Wesker and Jill. It was main reason that Bel's ps3 was currently destroyed with knives protruding out of it.

"Oh, she's not _that _bad. I think you'll be better at this game than me, Bel-sempai. You do have more patience than I do when it comes to video games."

"Ushishishi~ Of course I will, I am a prince."

Bel got comfortable and dived into a game that probably wouldn't cause him much trouble.

_30 Minutes Later_

"What the hell!!! What do you mean game over!! I had a clear shot and how the hell did it kill me! I was on the _other_ side of the room and how was I suppose to know you had to run away from Kusabi! This game gives you no indication!!! Grrrr…fuck this game! " Copying the same action as Fran earlier, Bel hurled the controller across the room almost hitting the tv.

"Bel! Calm down, it's just a game." Fran soothed.

"Like hell...that game is biased against me. The prince never loses."

"I think you did pretty good. You got further than me." Fran laughed. "Hey, want some lunch?"

"The froggy's going to cook for the prince?"

Fran shrugged "If you want me to."

"Then I shall help you. I can't let my cute little kouhai do all the work." Bel said nuzzling the smaller male.

Fran blushed. "Don't do embarrassing things like that."

"I can't help if my kouhai is adorable."

Fran turned a nice shade of crimson. He quickly made his into the kitchen hoping to get away from the embarrassing situation. Ugh! He was hoping to play video games all day but Bel had managed to distract him….again. Though Fran would be lying if said he didn't enjoy the time he spent with the prince. Bel was the only thing apart from the video games that he really enjoyed in his life.

* * *

I know it's shorter than the other one but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
